It'll be fun!
by Eleanor Harkness-Jones
Summary: '"It'll be fun!" Ianto had heard that before. And it had never ended well for him.'
1. It'll be fun!

_**"It'll be fun!"**_

_**A/N: There's a half explanation for this which I will give you at the end. Enjoy! **_

"It'll be fun!" Ianto had heard that before. And it had never ended well for him.

"It'll be fun!" His sister told him as they cycled down to the woods in the middle of November, the whole area making Ianto feel like he was in Narnia. They left those woods 4 hours later, after getting lost 17 times, cold, wet, hungry and scared.

"It'll be fun!" His father insisted as he took him to the park. They returned home much later, Ianto's leg in a cast.

"It'll be fun!" His mates chorused as they shoved him into the VHS store, expecting him to come out with the film they wanted, courtesy of the five-finger discount. Instead, he came out with a policeman on his arm.

The most recent person to utter those three dreaded words had been Jack Harkness.

The rift predictor monitor had declared that the rift would behave for the next week, so Jack had boldly given them all said week off.

One day into their week off, Jack announced that he was taking Ianto up to London to see a show. And surprisingly, not a strip-show.

Jack told him nothing about the show. Not the title, not the actors, not the theatre, nothing.

They had a good day in London. Jack was kind enough to make sure they went nowhere near Canary Wharf. They some Christmas shopping, despite the fact that it was only early November, but, as Ianto said, best to get it over and done with.

Just when the Welshman was starting to wonder if Jack had just said that they were going to see a show as an excuse, Jack ushered him onto a train headed for Covent Garden.

They arrived at precisely half past seven, and Jack was pulling him along before the train had even stopped.

Jack finally skidded to a halt outside the Fortune Theatre at quarter to eight. While he looked for their tickets, Ianto looked at the poster above the door.

_'The Woman in Black'_

Ianto had never heard of it. Looking at the poster, he saw a young man holding an old fashion oil lamp, looking scared. Behind him, there was the silhouette of a woman in the window.

Before he could contemplate it any further, Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Are you sure about this?" Ianto asked, after hearing snatches of conversations that included _"so scary"_, _"you'll love it" _and _"screamed so loud"_.

Jack looked at him and grinned. "It'll be fun!"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It both was and wasn't fun.

It was fun because Ianto got to hold Jack's hand the whole time.

It wasn't fun because it was one of the scariest things Ianto had ever seen, and Jack laughed at him every time he screamed.

On the train back to Cardiff, Ianto turned to Jack. "You shouldn't have laughed when I screamed."

Jack grinned. "Why not?"

"Because you screamed too!"

Jack shrugged. "Fair enough. But you have a really girly scream."

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"So do you!"

Jack decided now was a good time to change the subject. "Did you like it?"

Ianto sighed. "Once I get over the nightmares it'll no doubt give me, I'm sure I'll look back on it with a smile."

Jack gave him a smile now. "Me too."

"You've never been?"

Jack shook his head. "Always wanted to though. Never had anyone good to go with."

Ianto blushed as he yawned. Jack smiled at him again before wrapping his arm around the Welshman's shoulders and drawing him close to him, kissing him tenderly on the head.

"Get some sleep." Jack whispered into his hair.

"I'll have nightmares." Ianto mumbled back.

Jack grinned into his hair. "I'll chase 'em away."

_**A/N: Now for the explanation; I went to see 'The Woman in Black' with my school, and it was terrifying. But I'm really glad I went because it was so good! I would highly recommend it! The Fortune Theatre is real, and that is where it plays. And I somehow decided that I could use the scariest play ever as an excuse for Janto fluff. Did it work? **_


	2. Part 2

_**"It'll be fun!" – Part 2**_

_**A/N: The explanation for this one is simply this; I decided the play wasn't enough and went to see the film of "The Woman in Black" and decided Jack and Ianto had to too.**_

Ianto still wasn't sure how Jack had managed to convince him to go see _'The Woman in Black' _in cinemas. The words he'd uttered when he'd suggested it certainly hadn't helped "It'll be fun!"

Looking at the poster outside the cinema, he was pretty sure it had something to do with the fact that Daniel Radcliff was starring in it. Jack and Ianto didn't have much in common, but their love of Harry Potter was one of them.

Jack somehow managed to read his thoughts, as usual. He grinned at the Welshman. "Relax. I doubt it'll be scarier than the play."

Ianto smiled a little. "Good point."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Coming out of the cinema nearly two hours later, Ianto was shaking for two reasons; shock at the ending; and pure fear.

As fate would have it, it was _much_ scarier than the play.

Ianto glared at Jack, but softened a little when he saw that the immortal was clearly spooked too.

Jack took his hand, and squeezed gently. "Once you get over the nightmares you'll look back on it with a smile?"

Ianto smiled slightly. "Only if you chase 'em away."

Jack just grinned and kissed him.

_**A/N: Short but fluffy I hope? Also, has anyone else seen the film yet? If you haven't, you really should, though I'd recommend bringing something to hide behind; I used my coat.**_


End file.
